A Wolf on the Surface
by Shiekah Tetra
Summary: One Link was teleported into the future to the time of the Very First Link. He's in for some surprises because he has no idea which Link it is... Rated T for some blood. First chapter is not as good as the others!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Link was on copper-red horse ,Epona, running around the extensive Hyrule field. It had been about five months since the twilight invasion.

He was escorting some of his new friends to Kakariko. A small caravan followed him as he stuck down some of the flying monsters with his Sacred Bow, a weapon that looked like it was made from complex materials. (1)

A few rogue moblins strayed into their path. Link notched a couple arrows and released. He was always amazed with the accuracy and speed of the weapons shots.

They got to the rocky ledge that led up to Kakariko where Link let them go on ahead as he and his friend trailed behind.

It was now a lot less dangerous to make a long trip across the vast field since most of the monsters where controlled by Zant and Ganondorf.

The Twili portals that used to hover over most of the land marks where now long gone. They disappeared when Midna destroyed the mirror.

Epona trotted between the gate to the village and slowed to a walk. Keli, a half shiekah came running up to Link. His short black hair bouncing ever slightly he made another step.

Keli was about twelve years old, He wore mostly gray and silver. Some bandages wrapped his middle entirely (just design) he wore dark brown boots and his shirt slightly fell down more on one side.

"That was amazing Link! You're so awesome!" Keli came up beside him, his mouth bubbling with questions.

Keli's Hylain father came up, said something about unloading the caravan and walked off with his son.

Link smiled warmly at the young shiekah then his mind slowly wandered off. Epona nudged him roughly which made him stumble a few feet. He chuckled and got the message.

He took off her saddle and led her to the spring.

Already, people where repairing the run down houses. Taking off the boards on the windows, blocking holes and repairing roofs. The hero couldn't help but smile.

After he washed Epona and left her alone to wander where she wanted, he walked out to the southern Hyrule field.

Everything was so tranquil, so peaceful ,but something was missing. He had grown used to the thrill of battle and the few moments of adrenaline, fighting monsters out in the fields and caves offered little occupation.

He even tried redoing one of the many dungeons ,but they also offered little. He then soon came to the conclusion that the void was Midna. He felt comfortable and less lost when she was there. He didn't love her but he missed her greatly. He wished before she broke the mirror they could establish some other way to get to the twilight realm, or even talk!

He missed her snazzy comments. Her slightly rude but encouraging attitude. Something interrupted Links thoughts.

"OOOOOIIII! MISTER LINK!" Link jumped.

The mailman was running toward him.

"Eh oh eh oh eh oh. Ooooooohh. There you are. You have a letter, a letter from the Princess exactly!" Links surprise was clearly shone on his face when the man with a flag handed him the letter.

"Onward to mail! Eh oh eh oh eh oh…." (2) Link opened the letter and read the extremely neat writing in hylain.

_Link, you are needed at the castle. There are some very urgent things I need to discuss with you._

_Zelda._

Link ran back into Kakariko after rereading the letter two times. He saddled Epona and forced her into a gallop.

* * *

(1) I always upgraded the bow as soon as I got it. So I thought that the bow should have the look it had in SS, fully upgraded

(2) THAT GUY IS CREEPY! He even knows its Link when hes a wolf!


	2. Strange Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

Link raced across the expanse of Hyrule field until he came to the end where the Goron built bridge was. Epona suddenly reared, startling Link, and backed up, He urged her forward but she reared and backed up again. Link was confused, she had run over this bridge many times without hesitation, but now she refused to go near it.

He dismounted and walked toward the bridge. Epona neighed and Link turned around to see something that she never did. She was running away.

"Epona!" Link yelled. She ignored him and continued to run.

Link was now uneasy, He unsheathed the Master sword and grabbed his shield from his back. He turned around so he was facing the bridge and took and uneasy step back.

Something fluttered up from underneath the bridge. Link edged closer. Another shape fluttered up, followed by many others. They got closer until Link found what they were. Twilight squares. They floated everywhere when he was under twilight.

He turned around to run, he got a good few yards away until the spreading continued. Link was confused. The threat of Gannon and Zant was gone! Did someone do something to the light spirits? Did Gannon have another follower?

Link stole a glace from behind him. The edge of twilight was closer than he thought. He half-heartedly took out the crystal that Midna and enchanted and left with him. She enchanted it so he could turn into a human without her helping him and he could also jump to great heights without her help

Link shoved the condensed twilight into his forehead and it slowly pushed its way in. Link winced in pain as it disappeared. The Triforce on his left hand glowed.

Twilight squares covered Link and he fell to the ground for a second. They dispersed and Wolf Link ran with twice the speed he had when he was a human. He stole another look behind his back. The twilight didn't move from its place when he turned into a wolf.

He heard someone yell, a harsh sound that echoed along Hyrule field. The Twilight suddenly rushed toward Link and was encased in it. Light flashed in front of his eyes, making Link stop and close them. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in the middle of a perfectly round barrier made of twilight.

He heard someone walking up to the barrier and tried his best to pierce through the brightness with his eyes. A silhouette of a relatively tall man walk up and raise his arms. Foreign words found their way to Links ears.

His hair stood on end and his hackles raised. A growl ripped from his throat as his legs found their way into a fighting position. Everything was getting brighter. The outline of the person started to disappear.

"LINK!"

Link gasped. He knew that voice. Keli!

He heard fast paced running and a yell. The barrier shivered and the brightness died down enough to see that Keli had the strange man on the ground, with a dagger in his hand. The young Shiekah raised the weapon to strike when the mans hand glowed and thrust into his chest. Keli flew off of the man and landed on his back a few feet away.

A silvery voice slithered over their ears and made them shiver as he said "Don't worry young Goddess Dog, I will get to you soon…" The man purred.

He resumed his spell and Link had to close his eyes when the brightness increased dramatically. There was soon a high pitched hum, pain flashed over his body and he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. The pain got worse until Link started seeing spots in his closed eyes.

He felt like he could take no more and a loud whimper escaped from his muzzle. Everything turned white for one second then flashed crimson. The pain and bright light disappeared and he felt wind rushing past his face.

Link opened his eyes and then closed them as soon as he saw the ground rush up toward him.

*_**Thump***_

The wolf panted heavily as a needle like pain raced up his right fore leg and raked his back. He took a large sniff and a rush of new scents crowded in his nose. Link opened his eyes a crack and examined his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a worn down brick wall and a small hole next to it. There was a tree next to the hole with strange fruit. Link looked to his left and saw a colossal tree. He gazed with awe at how tall and thick it was.

Link heard something walking his way.

"I hope that Elder can remember where Zelda went." Someone mumbled

Link crawled back near the tree. The person would come near soon and he wanted a clear and safe look at him.

The person threw his arms over the edge of the ledge and heaved himself up. Link could have sworn his heart stopped for five seconds.

* * *

1. I forgot to say that Link still had the Master sword in the first Chapter

2. In TP Link was right handed, so I just made him left handed in this one because...It fits him better

* * *

I think I have enough hints on who the strange magician is o_

I put up a Poll when TP Link should turn into a Human.

**Please Review!**


	3. One of his Other Selves

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda

* * *

_The person threw his arms over the Edge of the ledge and Link swore his heart stopped for five seconds._

_Wolf links POV:_

Right there, climbing over the ledge, was an almost exact copy of himself. His face and ears were slightly rounder than his, his hair was blonder than his own dirty blond and the others eyes where brighter, his clothes where slightly greener than his, but they where and exact copy and his hat was shorter.

He wore silver chain mail under the fabric and a teal sword with a wooden shield was strapped to his back, in the same manner Link put his weapons on his back. But the number one thing he noticed was that his copy was baggy, brown pants…They didn't fit him (in looks).

The humans' eyes locked onto Links and he drew his sword and got into a fighting stance. Link just stared, bewildered, into the eyes of the human.

The hilt of his weapon glowed.

_Master Link, I have information for you. This creature is not in my memory, I suggest you remain wary._

"Thanks Fi"

The wolf Link suddenly had a serious case of déjà vu. He knew he heard that name before. And "Master Link"? That conformed his suspicions that his name was Link, but Master Link?

Both of the Links waited for their move. A staring contest ensued, the human Link faltered and blinked. Wolf Link felt a spring of superiority but it quickly disappeared when he saw nothing was going to happen. He sighed heavily when he saw this was going nowhere and wolf Link was probably intruding on his quest.

(1)He laid his head next to his uninjured paw and let his legs splay out from behind him, relaxing entirely, clearly showing that he didn't want any trouble with his copy. The action confused the other Link immensely, as a result, he lowered his guard and let his sword drop to his side.

Wolf Link closed his eyes and slightly dosed off . He heard the other Link walk closer hesitantly, still aware for danger. He paced nearer until he was at the wolfs side and Wolf Link opened his eyes. His copy had crouched and held out a hand.

The canine stretched out his neck and took a long sniff, he'd want to memorize this scent if anything happened. He got his scent and momentarily activated his senses to see what the color was. The sky turned black and many things turned a tealish green. His copies scent was a dark green.

Everything turned back to normal as his senses turned off. The humans hand found their way to wolves ears and scratched. Wolf Link froze, This feeling was foreign to the canine. No one had scratched his ears or petted Link on his quest (Not like they wanted to). He leaned into the scratch and his tail wagged slightly. His hand (human link)strayed to the large mass of hair on Wolf Links back and then moved back to the ears.

The hilt of the sword glowed.

_Master Link, I suggest you try to find the kiwiis so the Elder will remember where the location of Zelda is._

The human sighed and stood up. Wolf Link suddenly missed the contact and rose up to go with him. Pain flashed behind the canines eyes and his right leg collapsed underneath him. Wolf Link sighed frustratingly and tried again.

***Thump***

The human Links eyes strayed to the beasts leg and crouched down again. His hand found its way to the red potion in his Adventure pouch, poured some of the substance in his gauntleted hand, and held it out for the canine.

Wolf Link sniffed the liquid, the bitter smell clogged in his nostrils and he snarled reflexively. Link (human) chuckled

"I didn't think so, this stuff damages your taste buds but heals your injuries." Link said, slightly sarcastic. He was about to pull his hand away when the canine started licking his hand. His snarl deepened but he kept licking. The pain dulled to a small ,annoying pinprick.

He stood up and walked forward with a small limp. The broken bone now felt like a sore muscle or a really bad bruise. The human smiled and even the wolf ,felt a tug at the ends of his lips. Human Link got up, paced over to the opening in the ground, and jumped into the hole with Wolf Link following close behind.

* * *

1: Link was laying down.

Changing the rating to T because there might be some gore and blood. (and some of Ghirahims Pervyness)

**Please Review! **^w^


	4. Authors Note

**Please vote on the poll, it is very serious for me. **

I am going to update this story next and after I have, I am going to post one chapter on my other fan fiction called "Anthro High"

I won't update tomorrow, Maybe on Monday or Tuesday.

**Please vote on the poll or it will get to one point and stop then I will have to wait for you.**


	5. The Kiwii Erla

I don't own Zelda

* * *

-Time skip-

Wolf Links POV:

"wo..three. One more" Human Link said out loud, after he landed on the ground. Wolf Link jumped down behind him and padded after him. He had to stay away from the creature called "Kiwii" while his other self talked and learned his name. After he had jumped down, Wolf link got a quick whiff of the creature and learned its smell.

The sky went black and the ground turned a tealish green as he turned on his senses. The brown scent curled around trees and hovered over the dirt. He lifted his head and saw one of the brown lines leading to a ledge with vines growing next to it.

He turned his head to bark at the human and started running toward the source of the brown. Sure enough, it got thicker the closer he got. He climbed a large root from a tree and crouched into a jumping position. Human Link came sprinting over and noticed this.

Wolf Link focused some of the twilight power that came from his fore head, to his back paws. He measured the distance between him and the edge. He jumped and then suddenly shifted the power to his fore legs as he landed. His paws fell the ground perfectly.

He noticed a patch of grass that was moving and he trotted over. An idea sprung from the depths of his mind as he made his way over. Kiwiis were intelligent right? And they could somehow speak Hylian. If they were also animals then he could talk to them as well. He came right to the spot were the quivering creature was.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you." he said. The quivering stopped.

"If you're not here to hurt me then what do you want keweep?" a voice peeped out. Wolf Link let out a small sigh of relief, They could talk to him.

"I need some of your help." he explained. The grass moved and a small brown figure with a creamy face and belly jumped up.

"What do you need kew kew?"

"Someone is coming here and he is a sort of friend of mine. I need you to tell him that I want to help him on his quest. I can't talk to him because I'm a animal."

"Kew I understand. I think I see him climbing up here kewwi!"

The human let go of the vines clinging to the wall and landed. He was slightly surprised to see the canine sitting next to the kiwii.

"Kewi! My name is Erla. Your friend is very good at searching for things and he wanted me to tell you something. Kew kew!" Erla exclaimed.

Clear astonishment was shone on his face as he heard those words. His gaze strayed toward the sitting canine who was giving him a wolfish smile. He looked back at the Kiwii.

"What did he want to tell me?"

"He said he wanted to help you with your quest or something like that." The essence of surprise and confusion was radiant on his face as he listened. "Oh that reminds me! Can you tell the Kiwii elder that I'm ok? I don't want him to worry." Link slowly nodded. The same illusionary figure that talked to the Human when he found Oolo jumped out of his sword and hovered one foot above the ground.

"_Master Link, I have marked the location of the kiwii Erla on your map. We have also found all the kiwiis so I suggest we make our way back to the Elder." _The glowing figure of Fi looked at Wolf Link.

"_I have also examined that this creature has a high amount of intelligence, but cannot talk because of the way its mouth is shaped." _Wolf Link barked at that. He minded slightly when people called him animal but not as much when people called him creature.

He was done here and he jumped down from the outcropping of the earthen wall. He looked back up and gave another wolfish smile. Something screeched and the pounding of feet rushed to his ears. His head whipped forward.

An enemy charged toward him, A red body with black horns jutting out from its head, a small ball of white hair on its fore head, some golden earrings hung from its bulbous earlobes and some animal fur covering its hips and most of its back.

It charged toward him with a small cleaver raised high. Wolf Link spread his legs out and raised his tail high and slightly curved it. Orange eyes stared at him as the creature lowered its weapon to block lower. The wolf jumped, flying through the air and onto the animals body. It fell under his weight and Link brought his mouth to clamp on its neck.

It started to thrash but slowly gave up. It suddenly disappeared in a poof of purple-black smoke. Wolf Link was slightly confused but quickly understood. They died the same way back at his time. Another screech came from his right and something shallowly dug into his side. He grunted and lunged with his claws, ripping the offender apart and another poof of smoke signaling its demise.

Warm liquid dripped from his side and a stinging pain came from the shallow gash. Something was running toward him and he growled and pulled his upper lip up to a make a menacing face on instinct. The green clad Link stopped and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword. Wolf Link blinked and straightened up as much as he could.

He slightly limped his way over to the human and whimpered an apology. He smiled and moved his hand off the of the weapon to scratch behind the wolfs ears. His other hand moved to the small gash and Wolf Link growled reflexively, warning him to keep off.

"Kwii! Are you ok?" a small voice drifted down to him.

Link groaned as he looked back up. "Yeah, Just a small gash, nothing big."

Erla looked slightly concerned with her small eyes but didn't pry. "Kew kwi! I never got your name, and what type of animal are you? "

Wolf Link sighed slightly painfully. "I'm a wolf, as for my name, don't tell him. It won't turn out great."

She slightly scratched her head. "Why not keww?"

"It would cause some complex problems."

"Kew, I understand!"

"Ok, my name is Link. Can you tell him I'll wait here while he talks with the elder?"

She nodded her head and Wolf Link trotted over to the white building at the end of a small meadow with mushrooms surrounding it. "He says he'll stay here until you get back from talking with the elder kew kew!"

He looked slightly alarmed and his gaze teleported over to the wolf that stopped a few meters away. "Are you sure it's ok?" his words directed toward the canine. The wolf turned its head and barked back.

"Kwii! He says that it's fine, and that he's a veteran at fighting." He turned his head again and walked off. Not bothering to look back. He got to the marble steps of the temple and padded up to the top of the building. A small statue with a bird was at the top of a small platform. Orange glowed from parts of it and from the square block it was on.

A strange sound came from his left and his attention was immediately swerved. Nothing was there but he felt the presence of someone looking at him and he looked erratically around trying to find the source. His nose twitched as he also tried to find the scent. There was a small smell of metal and clean fabric. He looked for the source and found it on the earthen wall.

The only thing his eyes gathered before it disappeared in a flash of diamonds was a crimson cape and white spandex. He was more on the alert now as he sat at the entrance of a looming cave, staring out at the forest with the gigantic tree.

* * *

I hope you like it!

I'm a bit nervy about the beginning of the chapter for some reason.

Please vote on the poll I put up or this fic will stop at the end of the first battle with Ghirahim.


	6. Deku Hornets

I Do Not Own Zelda © Nintendo

3rd Person.

Wolf Link sat staring at the meadow with a dull expression. He was thinking of the magic that had teleported him here. Reclaiming the images in his mind, he tried to remember each detail but nothing changed. His only clues were that, the man was tall, he called Keli a "young Goddess dog" and he had a

florescent silvery voice.

He was so concentrated on this that he didn't hear the other Link walking up to him. Something touched his shoulder and he yelped in surprise. The human let a out a small yelp of his own when the wolf suddenly jumped on him. Wolf Link stared at the person underneath him before he remembered where he was. He quickly got off his copy and sat next to the ledge which led to the deep woods entrance.

He then whimpered a small apology as the Link got up.

"What in Goddesses name was that?" He almost yelled.

"Well If you hadn't snuck up on me I wouldn't of attacked you reflexively!" The retort came back as yips and barks. Then wolf Link remembered that he couldn't talk in this form. "Din!" He howled. He huffed a frustrated sigh as he stood up.

(I'm now going to put a H if human link is doing something and W for the same thing)

(H) Link took out his slingshot and fired at a curled vine that was conveniently over the ledge that leaded into the woods. The Link grabbed the vine and climbed it. He paused before he kicked and started to swing. He got faster and then let go and made a perfect landing on the grass. (1)(W) Link envied that, he had never had an obstacle like that in his adventure. He used the magic that was keeping him in his wolf form to jump onto the ledge with the green clad human.

They started jogging and for Wolf Links case, trotting. (H) Link suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder a little. The canine stopped and looked up at the human. He suddenly felt that same presence from that mysterious being that teleported away. He suddenly turned with a jump and got into a fighting position. All he saw was a flurry of diamonds. (W) Link gave a frustrated sigh as he turned around, he was getting tired of the pursuer with a passion.

Wolf Link yelped when a swarm of deku hornets came shooting at him. They flew around him and stayed just out of attack range. He ran around for about one minute before they flew off. He saw the reason for his plight holding a slingshot. He made a growl that clearly said _**"Never do that again"**_ because those things hurt. He was half tempted to take the slingshot and hide it in the ground.

They walked down a hill that had a tree outcropping over it. A moblin charged but was quickly backed up near the edge and fell. They continued until they came to a small drop with a rope crossing. (H) Link walked forward but the wolf stopped him by biting his gauntlet. The two legged Link stopped to see what was the problem. (W) Link pointed at the hornets nest above the rope with his nose.

Link took out his slingshot and fired. Unfortunately, the canine was a bit to close. A loud yelp echoed across the forest and the canyon. (W) Link had enough and took the slingshot in his mouth. The human made a movement to reclaim his weapon when it suddenly disappeared in little black squares lined with turquoise(1).

He stared at the animal who used magic in his face. The beast turned around and stepped on the rope. It was sturdy and he continued across. The human walked across the rope with less much less gusto, and almost fell if his hands hadn't grabbed on to the material. The wolf smirked and walked down a shallow slope. He heard something to his left and his gaze immediately searched for the source. He couldn't of been happier to see this type of creature walking around.

There was a goron standing on a ledge examining a strange cube like object. The goron, like all others, had the tan skin and many light tattoos across it. Its rock hard back had a large scroll laid across its shoulders. His tail wagged happily as he recalled some of the heart warming memories with the creatures back home. After the attack of twilight, the gorons had invited him to almost every sumo wrestling match and he accepted most of them when he had extra time. They were much merrier when the threat of Ganondorf was gone and who would've thought gorons could get drunk.

He slightly barked at the goron which got his attention as the human finally caught up with him. "Oi! Hey Link. You should come up here! I found out something you're going to like!" The human nodded and searched for a way to get up.

***Thump***

(H) human Link looked to his right where the noise had come from and saw the canine wagging his tail on the same ledge that the goron was on and there was a large tree log on his level of ground. He walked and climbed too where the wolf was sniffing an amber relic. He picked the material off the ground and put it in his pouch for later. (W) Link slightly tilted his head in confusion. _Why did he need that? he thought._

* * *

_1. _Wolf like has every skill except the one where Midna makes a small magic field thingy.

Sorry for not updating soon! I was not motivated this week.

The poll has ended and Link is somehow going to get in the way of SS links skyward strike.

I need ideas for Wolf Links name.


	7. AN

Sorry for not updating in about two weeks.

Some kid on the internet that I knew said that he was going to suicide ,but I now think that he was pulling my leg, but it still took all of my remaining motivation and flushed it down the drain.

Anyway, I've started a new story called "The Dracon" It's a crossover between LoZ and Eragon. I have already planned out story for about 3-5 chapters. I honestly think its almost or is as good as this one. Though there is one ageing mistake in the second chapter.

This will be on hiatus for about 1-3 weeks. I feel sad for not updating but I kinda need a few Ideas for some things.

1: How can Shadow(wolf link) get up to the sky.

2: If this was planned by Din, Fafore and Nayru or it was just coincidental.

3: Should Midna be in here ^.- (I vote yes)

4: When should Shadow get hit by the skyward strike?

5: Should there be anyway for Shadow to get back to his original time.


	8. What happened Back home part 1

Zelda was standing in her room and staring out her window with a concerned expression, her royal blue eyes darting for a sign of the hero who had suddenly disappeared. She had sent a letter to him because there was a strange man walking around the castle. When she encountered him there was a wave of menace and hate so large that the outline of the Light Spirits bow shimmered in her left hand. The man had then stalked off and then disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

It had only been two days since then and when she saw him again he held her gaze with red eyes(1). She could not see his face but for some reason she had a clear idea of what it looked like. He was pale and had purple circles under his eyes and he had white lips. That was when she wrote the letter as quickly as she could and asked one of the more worthy and courageous soldiers to give the letter to the mailman.

It was night now and Link still hadn't arrived. She now knew something was up. She sent all of her trusted soldiers out to find him but they came back with a young sheikah boy that was in horrible condition. She immediately made her way to the medical section in the castle and asked how bad it was. The doctors said that it was too horrible to put in words. She walked inside, slightly paying attention to the doctors protests.

She clearly winched as she saw the damage. There were numerous sword marks all over his back, blood painted the bandages in crimson, his right arm was completely broken and out of joint, not a single bone was fine. His left arm faired no better. There were strange daggers around his heart an inch deep but none close enough to cut the heart, the attacker clearly was going for torture, but for what? The worst part of it was his face. His right eye had three cuts going down, probably made by the daggers, he wouldn't be able to use that eye anymore. His lip was cut and bruises littered his cheeks and jaw. His breathing was hoarse and short. (1)

A tear fell from Zelda's face as she saw this horrific sight. She walked right up to the boy and prayed to Nayru to help her get this boys health back to normal as much as she can. She started with the boys arms. Moving her hands over the limp appendage and using her magic to set the bones in place and to mold them back together. When she was done with the left arm she called a the doctor to set it back in place as she moved onto the next one.

Tiny balls of sweat appeared on her brow as she finished putting the last bone together in his hand. She then silently moved onto the daggers and as soon as she grasped one it burned her fingers. Her eyes furrowed in slight annoyance, and reached for the weapons again but this time with magic laced around her fingers. She grabbed the dagger and carefully moved it out. As soon she removed it she saw a strange substance around the tip of it.

Her eyes widened and she immediately gave orders. A nurse quickly came with a wet cloth and water and laid the cloth across the boys forehead. A maid ran in with a red potion and another maid put a metal tray next to her.

Zelda took the potion and lifted up the boys head as gently as possible. A red eye cracked open and his lips moved to say something but Zelda hushed and said to tell her later. She put the bottle to his lips and poured a small portion into his mouth. His face formed a grimace as the bitter taste entered his mouth but he swallowed. Zelda told a nurse to keep making him drink as she moved to the rest of the daggers.

She took out each one and placed them on the metal tray to be examined later. She then moved her fingers near the wounds and worked her magic through them, searching for that sickly substance. She found a great amount and removed it before its toxic abilities reached his heart and lungs. The red potion soon started taking affect and many of the openings on his back faded away like the ones around his young heart.

The boy opened his eye as soon as the worse of the pain went away and took in a sharp breath. He looked at the princess wiping the sweat off her fore head and moved his mouth to say.

"S-something…happened to Link." he choked.

* * *

I had this in mind and I decided to put it down for you, but tell me if this is M rated. There will probably be three weeks of hiatus (Authors note) but I wanted to put this down so you're not disappointed.

(1) Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for doing this to Keli! T.T

This is what I think Ghirahim would of done. He did that to Keli (the teme) because he was a shiekah and there was so much hate toward Impa that he released it all on him.

I made Zelda have more emotion like in OoT. So she'll be kinda OOC in this story.


	9. To Skyloft

"**Animal Talk"**

Shiekah Tetra :**No longer on Hiatus!** Yeah, I decided I should do this one and not my other one ((I had writers block on the other one)) and I've also been killing people because of the absence of updates on this story.

Both Links: About time!

Shiekah Tetra: Hey! No ganging on me, I had a pretty good Idea for "The Dracon" but my mind kept on coming to this so...

Tp Link: You are going to ruin his life aren't you?

Shiekah Tetra: …Why don't you do the disclaimer?

SS Link: *Sigh*… Shiekah Tetra does not own Legend of Zelda.

Shiekah Tetra: If I did there would be more dragons.

* * *

Wolf Link jumped down from the small ledge leading toward the temple, which he assumed was a dungeon that they both had to figure out how to go through. He was rethinking what happened over and over. The goron was talking about this cube right next to him and he said that the Goddess and spread these all over the land for her Chosen Hero. He was heedless to say that he was surprised when the human took his sword and held it skyward and then a moment after he swung it at the cube which then launched into the sky.

The Wolf stopped at the entrance of the temple and looked back at his copy. He was stepping down the last of the ledges then struck another cube that was near the edge of the canyon and made his way over to where Wolf Link was. The hilt of his sword glowed and the spirit which was called Fi appeared.

"_Master Link, I have detected __Zelda__'s aura emanating from this structure. However I have detected the presence of numerous monsters. Are you sure you want to proceed?" _Fi asked.

His answer was not far in coming "Of Course!" he almost yelled and he slightly stepped forward. Wolf Link barked in almost the same manner.

"_It would be most unwise to display overconfidence here. Within the walls of this place, no one will come to your aid."_ Fi looked toward the bird statue and both Links followed her gaze.

"_If you feel unprepared to face the dangers ahead, consider __returning to the sky__ to properly equip yourself. It would be wise to carry a __shield__, as well as a stock of __potions__ to restore your health. Now we need to continue the search for Zelda." _She flew upwards and back into the hilt of the Goddess sword.(1)

Human Link thought about it for a second before he motioned the wolf with him to the statue. "I used my last red potion on you and I'm taking Fi's advice to get a new one." Personally H Link didn't know why he was bringing the animal with him but he just felt more comfortable with it. He was about to put his hand on the glowing mark of the bird when he found himself in a dilemma. How in the Goddesses name was he going to get the canine into the sky?

He got an idea and readjusted the straps to his sword so that they were looser. He motioned the wolf forward and pointed to the straps on his back. Wolf Link tilted his head in confusion but moved himself under the leather so that the pouches were resting on his back legs and the sword strap was over his back. Wolf Link felt very, very awkward in this position.

The other Link did feel awkward but not as much. He touched the bird symbol and quickly took out his sail cloth. As soon as he did that, An orange glimmer surrounded them and suddenly a beam of orange shot from the statue and a huge gust of wind carried them up into the clouds.

The poor canine was terrified and was barely holding back his sudden panic when the other Link put the sail cloth away and whistled. He saw something red flying towards them and then he felt them land on something. The wolf couldn't take it anymore and squeezed out from under the straps, safety be damned, he wasn't doing this again.

The wolf climbed off Link and scooted under him, feeling more comfortable there. He was slightly scared of heights and this made him even more so. He was tempted to close his eyes but then a arm circled around his middle and then the human jumped off the bird. Wolf Link yelped in fear and surprise. Stone covered grounds rushed up toward him and then there was a hard jolt. He looked up to see his doppelganger holding the sail cloth with one hand. His feet touched ground and the Wolf quickly struggled to get out of his arm. He landed on all fours and glared back up at the Link who smiled sheepishly.

Wolf Link looked away from him and his eyes drank in the new sights. There was one huge tent in front of him and lines ,adorned with multicolored semi circles, where hung from posts and there was a huge white tower near what looked like a platform. He saw a house floating above the red tent and he wondered how it stayed up with only two propellers. But what amazed him the most the smell and the huge statue.

He was broken out of his trance when he saw a hand enter his vision. He slightly growled and almost lunged for the hand. Human Link smiled and walked inside the large tent and the canine quickly trotted forward after him

* * *

After Bazaar Trip

* * *

The wolf trotted closely to the humans heels as they walked out. Apparently, wolves didn't exist yet and that made him wonder how far did he travel into the past? The reactions of the people in the bazaar were either terrified, nervous, amazed and uncertain. (H) Link put both red potions in his pouch and started walking toward one of the jumping platforms when he noticed the floating house was near him.

He put his hand back into his adventure pouch for his sling shot and then remembered that the wolf had magically made it disappear. He looked toward the wolf and he looked back up at him with slight annoyance in his eyes. He sighed, knowing it would take a lot of persuasion to get it back and it would look weird for him to be talking to an animal.

He took a running jump toward the edge and jumped off and half of a moment later he heard a surprised bark and looking over his shoulder he saw the wolf looking back down at him. He brought both hands up to his mouth and made a shrill whistle. Another startled bark echoed down and then his loftwings call, and then he landed on something soft and red.

His loftwing flapped once to gain altitude and then let Link control where he wanted to go. He swooped back toward the ledge and made his loftwing decrease its speed so it was flapping its wings and staying in one position in the air. He spared the time to gesture for the wolf to come to him.

"Come on boy! I'll catch you." He yelled over the beating of wings with one hand stretched out.

Wolf Link looked at him, slightly skeptical but put his hind paws on the edge of the wood and jumped toward the bird. The loftwing gave a startled call as it felt added weight to its back. It looked back to see the wolf under (H) Link and his arm circled over its front legs. Link then made the red loftwing dive forward toward the green light.

An idea popped into the canines head.

"**Hey, what's your name." **He asked, not knowing a different question right off the bat. The bird looked back then forward again.

"**Epona(2), I'm surprised you can talk. What is yours?"** She asked. Wolf Links tail slightly wagged at the response.

"**Well…"** The wolf quickly searched for a name in his mind. "**Shadow, my name is shadow." **He sighed at his poor choice of a name but that thought was diminished when the human clutched him tighter and jumped off the loftwing which proceeded to fly upward.

Poor "Shadow" was terrified. This was way worse than going up, how where they going to stop? They passed the cloud barrier and the Wolf actually started to whimper in fear. He closed his eyes then reopened them repeatedly. He opened his eyes once more and the sound coming from his throat stopped. The view was amazing. The green of the trees went for miles and a huge waterfall, sprinkled in white, fell down with all of its beauty and power.

Shadow noticed that they where leaning forward, toward where the Forest Temple was. They pasted the tip of the temple and he noticed the human was holding onto the white cloth which he used to catch the wind when he pressed the button on the statue. His head jutted forward when the cloth opened and slowed their decent toward the ground.

* * *

(1) Yeah, I looked the words up online.

(2) I always thought that the red Loftwing was Epona because Epona is a copper red and the hair around her hooves are white and the loftwings wings are also white around the edges. And she only lets Link ride her and I think that she also got cursed by Demise.

SS Link: Please

TP Link: Review


	10. Skyview Temple part 1

ST: Hey everyone! If you've seen my profile then you already know I'm making a sequel to this and I bet most of you think it's a bit early, but I like planning ahead. And you are also free to suggest any ideas, funny moments are appreciated the most. You can see silverheartlugia2000's fan art on DA.

SS Link: Also, Shiekah Tetra is going to redo "Anthro High".

TP Link: Shiekah Tetra does not own the Legend of Zelda series, we are owned by Nintendo…why does that sound so weird?

ST: No idea.

Shadow's POV:

* * *

"Shadow" walked toward the entrance of the marble building and noticed the closed door. He went closer and started pawing at it, trying to make it open. He looked down at the edges and saw no place to grip. He sighed and looked behind him to see that his human counterpart was gone. The sky turned black and his surroundings turned tealish green as he turned on his senses.

He sighed when he saw his scent go off to the left. He followed the wisps of what appeared to be smoke when he had his senses on. He spotted the human crouching next to a square stone. "Shadow" jumped off of the marble like floor a few feet above the green grass and made his way over to the other Link while turning off his senses. The human glanced at him before looking back at the stone. "Shadow" went over to stand right next to him and noticed that the stone had some engravings chiseled into it.

"What do you think?" Link said as he turned his head. "Shadow" looked at him then to the stone and then back at him. He couldn't read this. The words where… too elegant, too smooth, they where clearly different. The wolf answered his question with a tilt of his head ((fan girls go crazy)) and Link sighed and a ghost of a chuckle could be heard.

"Yeah, I doubted that you would be able to read." Shadow deadpanned and flattened his ears against his head and huffed. "_If you knew I probably couldn't read this then why did you ask?"_ The wolf said in barks. The human ignored him and said the words out loud

"He who descended from the above: Look to the star that the bird rising heavenward gazes upon, and aim your shot there." He looked toward the canine expectantly and "Shadow" barely turned his head a degree when he got it. He narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears yet again on his head but this time he showed the tips of his teeth. He stood in this position then walked forward and snapped at his hand.

Link gave a sort of yelp and jerked the hand back but was shocked when his hand closed around something wooden. He looked at his hand and saw the slingshot. Shadow gave a wolfish smile when he saw his "twin" look back at him.

"B-bad wolf! Don't do that again!" The human sputtered. Shadow rolled his eyes at the first sentence and subconsciously wagged his tail as he got back on all fours.

* * *

Quick Break

* * *

Link gave a frustrated sigh for the sixth time as he walked up to the door that prevented them from entering. He had searched all around the entrance for a sort of lever or another clue and he double checked it too. He loaded a deku seed into the small satchel on the slingshot and fired at the door, aiming for one of the gems encrusted into it. (1)

*Tink*

(anime vein burst appears on Links head) A noticeable aura of frustration could be felt emanating from the human as he saw nothing happened _YET_ again. Shadow was sitting five feet away from the raging teen and rethinking the words he had heard (Sky) him say. He looked at the door and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He turned his gaze and saw what they where looking for on the ceiling and smiled.

He turned his gaze to the human who was currently trying to use his sword to pry it open and barked. And barked again and then again until he got frustrated enough he walked over and got a full mouthful of cloth from his pants and pulled. Link yelped when he fell backwards and his head hit the ground. Shadow looked down at him and waited. Fifteen seconds later he heard a familiar "tink" and he heard some sort of humming coming from the pink diamonds and watched them split apart and turn.

The same familiar noise of a groaning door reached his right ear and he saw the door was open. Link got up and Shadow noticed a dusting of pink on his cheeks, embarrassed. Shadow made a kind of coughing bark and quickly discerned it as a laugh and it was also funny because this was the first time he laughed in a long while.

"You could've shone it to me in a different way…" He mumbled as he stood up, holding his hand to the back of his head. He walked toward the entrance and momentarily paused. Shadow walked to his right and looked up to see a steeled face and a fierce determined look glowing in his eyes. He started forward and descended the stairs into the darkness below them with his companion close at his heels.

* * *

(1): This actually happened to me. I ran around for about thirty minutes before my brother said "Why don't you look up?"

Shiekah Tetra: That's it! Sorry I didn't update more. I have been trying my best to make the chapters bigger. This is part one of three. I'll be skipping most of the parts in the temple.

SS Link: Also! Fanart is greatly appreciated.

Shadow: (yells from a room) Review please! (continues to furiously scrub his hair.)

SS Link: *Sigh* You know that stuff will never wash off right? Also, it dyed your hair roots-

Shadow and Shiekah Tetra: SHUT UP!


	11. Skyview Temple part 2

Shiekah Tetra: Thanking (Anon?) Ted for her/his idea but wolf Link is going human though I wont say when.

_Back round._

Sky: Who are you?

Time: Oh come on! It's obvious!

Shadow: What are you doing here Time? (comes out of the bathroom with no shirt on and a towel over his shoulder.

Time: Shiekah Tetra is planning a Sequel in my era. So I apparently "magically appear to join the fun" is what she said.

Boy in Red: I thought we where going first.

Shiekah Tetra: I Don't Own Zelda. And about the blunder in the back round, If you want to see a couple sequels then there is a poll on my profile.

* * *

"**Beast Talk"**

"_**Beast talk that actually comes out as barking"**_

_Thinking_

"_Seemingly important words"_

* * *

***Sound Effects***

Shadows POV

The first thing I noticed was that it was very musky and humid. I can't say strangely humid because almost all of the so called temples back in my time where always out of the ordinary. I heard some keese flying overhead and I see the other Link pull out his sword. I look closer at it, noticing a faint blue glow around the edges, I didn't get a good look at it before and now I notice a very vague resemblance of the Master Sword in the hilt, the gemstone was a bit fatter but in the right place.

_The grip is- Agh! What's this stuff? _I ran into a web of some sort. This is also new because it is sticky and flexible and currently holding my legs. I quickly begin to thrash to untangle them and normally you'd think this wouldn't work. I put enough pressure into one string for it to snap and that sends me tumbling forward. I get back up and reflexively shake my body of any strayed strings. I look back up at my twin to see him slightly disturbed.

"**What's wrong?" **I ask, the words coming out as a questioning whimper of sorts.

As if he understood he replied, "I-I'm scared of spiders." I see another embarrassed flush dusted his cheeks(1). I look at him incredulously. An uncomfortable feeling came over me. This guy had no or very little idea of what he was getting himself into. I mean, I had gotten over my fear of spiders after I first hit the gigantic spider with the statue back in the temple of time…I ran around for hours before I actually found out what I was supposed to do…

* * *

Break

* * *

We come to another web again and this time Link is a lot less hesitant. He takes out his sword and slashes at the web. It falls easily and I jump over the remaining pieces still taut on the ground. I look back to see that my twin failed to notice them. I stifle a laugh as one of his legs gets caught and he falls forward, barely having enough time to shield his head from the ground.

***Thump***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oooow…" He gets back up and pinches his nose. I start forward and momentarily stop when I smell some blood coming from him. Oh, he has a bloody nose…

I walk forward, ignoring the fact he was bleeding. I heard his steps behind me and I see one of those stone tablets with words on it. Link walks ahead of me and suddenly shrieks. A skullatula (I assumed it was one) dangled on a web moved downwards in an attempt to get an easy shot at him. It stayed two feet above the ground and then it suddenly swung forward. He yelped and backed away. I ran under his legs and targeted its back.

I jumped, aiming for my target perfectly and I prepared myself to bite down (just because I attack stuff with my mouth doesn't mean I enjoy the tastes.) on its black back when I encountered a very hard carapace unlike the soft, white backed skullatulas back in my time. I shoved my hind legs forward onto its back and jumped into a backflip.

I spread my legs out into a fighting stance and looked behind me. I saw his sword and shield out but I noticed his legs where shaky and his stance was unstable. I smelled fear coming from him…_You're serious? Really? Scared by this thing? Come on!_ I lowered my eyelids and scrutinized him. I had a feeling that this quest was going to be much longer than my own.

* * *

Break

* * *

We walk into a circular room with patches of moss and grass on the ground and a high part of the wall was corroded. Along the sides of the wall where small pots. I noticed there where bones in the center of the room and instantly knew what was going to happen. My suspicions where answered when I heard the _very_ familiar sound of bars closing the door. For my human counterpart…not so much.

I watched him spin around, alert but slightly nervous. He walked toward the bars and tried to move them but they didn't budge. I refocus my attention to the bones and saw them forming a skeleton. Every bone was fixed in place except for the skull. Its hand reaches down and grasps the said object and put it into its place. I see hear a sword unsheathing and quick steps behind me.

He races forward with no hesitation and I follow behind him on his heels. I chomp down on a leg and suddenly I have a faint urge at the back of my mind to bury the bone to knaw on later. _Great, this is happening already._ You see, ever since Midna left my wolf form had gotten a couple downsides and the worst one is that if I stay in this form to long my instincts get worse and in about two weeks I'll act like a silly, dumb, domesticated dog…I learned that the hard way.

I clamp down hard on the bone and start pulling and pretty soon I hear a pop and I stumble backwards. This makes the Stalfos unbalanced and it falls to its side, giving my counterpart a clear opening to strike at its head. He jumps up and brings his sword down in a final blow and then he backflips away. _That was incredibly easy._

Soon the bones turn black and then poof into a purple smoke which then makes the vague shape of a skull before it dissipates. Pretty soon a bright light starts to gather around the exact center of the room and forms a shape of a blue chest with gold edges. Link quickly runs over to it and opens it. I hear the familiar tune of the chest opening but the shining light was different.

***Dun da dadada!***

He suddenly holds up his left arm and spreads out his legs and a excited smile shines on his face. He stops and then brings the item down so he can look at it better. I was amazed and confused at this new item, It looks like a beetle but what does it do? He puts it on his right arm and holds it out in front of him. I notice that his hand moves to a sort of button underneath it and he pushes it. I yelp as it unattached from what I quickly assumed was the remote control and flew toward me. It follows me when I walked away and I growled at it. When it gets close enough I bite down on its back and I feel myself getting pulled forward. It begins to blink red and then the wings stop beating. I let it drop to the ground.

I instinctively start sniffing it but then I quickly stopped. I hear my doppelgangers steps coming toward me and then he reaches down to pick up the bug like item.

* * *

Part 2 of 3

Shiekah Tetra: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time…Gomen.

(1) This is not yaoi.

Next time I'll try to update as fast as I can but I am a slow updater. Review!


	12. Skyview Temple part 3

**Shiekah Tetra: Hey everyone, we forgot to mention this last time.**

**Shadow: We are looking for ideas about some misadventure that you might want to share.**

**(SS) Link: Like a funny reaction to a monster in the game with your siblings or some goofing off ,etc. Something like Ted did with her idea to have me scared of spiders… **

**Shiekah Tetra: Though I have to warn you. If you give too much information WE WILL NOT use your idea. Such things as names, location, looks or family things. If you had two siblings in the room when something happened, simply make their names fake and nothing like their real ones or just do sibling1 and sibling2.**

**Shadow: Though if you just use brother, sister, dad and mom that is fine because it is not detailed. **

**(SS) Link: But it doesn't always have to be a funny experience with your family, it can be an idea that you've been thinking about and you'd think it would be funny in the story. Don't be shy! **

**Shiekah Tetra: I would suggest Pming me the idea/experience so no one else can read your idea and create spoilers for them. If you're an anon (person without an account) just put it in the reviews and make a sort of warning on the top that says SPOILERS SPOILERS. Anons can review.**

**Shadow: Any perverted or sexual material will be ignored.**

**Time: Shiekah Tetra does not own Legend of Zelda.**

**Shiekah Tetra: Great tag teaming everyone! Also, SharpieLemon **_**I know the endings of both games.**_** I wouldn't be making a story like this without finishing the games. Just so you know I feel uncomfortable when I make assumptions about certain things I don't know about. (Except swag, it's a freaking mental sickness)**

**Also, Thank you very so much for giving me ideas Lemonlimeloli and (Anon) Ida No, this will give the story more character and make it even more interesting to read. **

"**Beast Talk"**

"_**Beast talk that actually comes out as barking"**_

_Thinking_

"_Seemingly important words"_

***Sound Effects***

* * *

3rd person.

Shadow kept his head down and dragged his claws in annoyance on the tiled floors as thick web threads stuck to his fur and trailed on the ground and snagging on cracks and other things, pulling his fur in a very uncomfortable way.

Back at the circular room, they had spent at least an hour trying to find a way to reopen the door and the only way out happened to be the opening on the wall.

He had remembered that Link used his slingshot to hit the switch to open the door before and decided he would try to do the same thing. He jumped for the crack but he didn't see the web in its place and he happened to get stuck in mid air and it didn't help his case that there was a skullatula right in front of him. After some struggling and help from his doppelgangers beetle he got free but he forgot about the fall in his position. It had been frustrating when he fell and the skullatula decided to get a cheap shot at him. It had a …very… painful death.

Right now, seeing one in front of him wasn't such a mood raiser. But it did raise his mood when he saw the oversized arachnid plummet to its death, courtesy of his doppelgangers new item which he called the 'beetle'.

Shadow jumped over the ledge and trotted forward, stopping to finally take the webs out of his fur while waiting for his past self to catch up. He removed the last thread with his front teeth and then looked around to his surroundings.

* * *

-HUGE WRITERS BLOCK-

* * *

In truth, Shadow was terrified when he saw his doppelganger swinging from vine to vine over a gaping canyon to get the key behind iron bars. He swore when he figured out he was human he was going to take all the dangerous jobs including jumping off cliffs into a huge pool of lava.

When Link came back, seized the 'key' and started trotting across the worn out rope that stretched over the canyon and decided to at least have some fun, so he started walking backwards and then he jumped so that he was facing Link on the rope. He knew he was showing off but it was worth to see his other self's shocked face.

When they finally got to the other side, Link took the key from Shadows mouth and started moving it around until the shape was in the correct position, then he pushed it inward. Shadow, having seen all the boss locks nearly impale his head, quickly ran away until it opened all the way. When he looked back, he was slightly annoyed that there in fact, was no lock on the ground.

If a wolf would mumble, Shadow would be doing it as he walked forward into the huge circular room with a few pots around the corners. Shadow tensed, knowing that there would be some huge fight. He heard the huge door slam behind him

_Now if I know correctly, there is going to be a gigantic boss where we stab its eye(s) repeatedly until it dies._ Shadow stopped walking forward and then moved behind Link. So far, nothing out of the ordinary appearing. Shadow got even more tense when they walked into the middle of the room. Shadow started looking around slightly frantic.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Shadow heard Link yell. Quickly running to his side and looking over him, but his attention was forward, toward the other side of the room. Shadow noticed he was stepping backwards so he looked where his gaze was and didn't expect to see a…cross dresser? No that was too shallow.

He saw him flip his hair. "-low me to to introduce myself, I am demon who presides over this land you look down upon, The Surface! You may call me Ghirahim." Shadow was too busy contemplating.

Shadow deadpanned _Did he seriously just do that? Is he gay? He's gay isn't he?_

Shadow heard Link brandish his sword and realized hadn't been paying attention to what Ghirahim said. Shadow walked around Links legs and glared at the demon, for some reason ticked off that he wasn't a huge abomination.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim turned around, making Shadow crouch down in a offensive position and blare his teeth. Ghirahim was undeterred by Shadows threatening moments.

"By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours until that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." Ghirahim hunched over and his finger clenched and unclenched. The room started shading into different colors making Shadow nauseous.

_He smells like metal_. Shadow suddenly thought.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" Ghirahim suddenly thrashed around and then put his hands on his clothes and then disappeared in diamonds. Shadow sharply took in a breath. _Diamonds…He's the one who tried to kill me!_

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed" Shadow growled as Ghirahim tried to creep up on Link and lunged. Ghirahim teleported in a shroud of diamonds to where he previously stood.

"Still, it seems hardly fair, being of my position, to take out all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front I will not murder you…" _Being of my position? This guy gets on my nerves like Zant!_ Shadow snarled, a sound that made chills go down Links spine.

"No, I'll just beat you within a inch of your life." Ghirahim yelled and suddenly stuck out his tongue. Link grimaced and Shadow couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward with one thing on his mind. _I'm going to take that tongue of his and shove it down his throat and then take his-_

* * *

ShiekahTetra: I'm back! As you saw in the middle of the story I had a huge writers block. I think I'll try to update the Dracon next, I've already gotten 1 ½ pages done so you wont have to wait as long -.-' Sorry about that…

Time: I'm still confused why I'm still here.

Shadow: Review please…

Sky: You really where thinking that Shadow?

Shadow uses blank stare.


	13. Ghirahim, the Demon Lord

ShiekahTetra: Hey everyone! I finally got my sketchbooks so I can start making comics about this! It's going to start off when Shadow teleports to the future because I cannot draw horses. I really fail at doing that. But I need someone who can make some of the images sharper and possibly color them, I also fail at coloring but I'm getting better at that. ^.^

Time: Tetra does not own any of us or our universe.

* * *

Shadow ran forward, intent on decapitating the cross dresser. Just as soon as he got close enough he bit down where his enemies leg was, only to chomp on thin air and make a terrifying _smack_ when his jaws slammed shut. He growled and spun around to see Ghirahim walking toward Link with his back turned.

"**Turn around you idiot!"** Shadow yelled with his words coming out as hoarse barks. Link felt a presence behind him and spun in a circle with his sword outstretched, doing the spin maneuver. Shadow ran up beside his look alike and again, growled. This time adding a deep throated sound that echoed off the walls. Ghirahim just 'hned' in amusement which ticked off Shadow even more.

_Heck, even Gannondorf was a more respectable opponent than this guy._

* * *

Somewhere in the future, in a seal.

"ACHOOO" The sound vibrated along the walls surrounding the seal.

Back to the battle

* * *

Link swung his sword only to see it get lodged again between Ghirahims two fingers. Link growled and started pulling but Ghirahim yanked it out of his grip and flipped it in the air so he could grab the handle. Shadow suddenly appeared one foot above the enemy and bit down on his hand. The demon lord yelled and dropped the weapon, Link quickly retrieved it and jumped back a few yards with Shadow at his side like a faithful pal.

Ghirahim leisurely walked up to Link with his hand in the position to catch his sword again. Link glared daggers into Ghirahim as his fingers lit up in a red shroud of magic. Shadow slowly snuck around while Link tried to somehow get a strike at the demon. Link grunted in frustration as his sword was caught yet again.

Shadow, now completely behind Ghirahim, Shadow channeled twilight magic into his hind legs and lunged, catching the demon by surprise. Clamping his teeth down on his arm and yanking his head to the right, tearing open his glove. Ghirahim tried to get him off by jumping back and swinging his arm viscously but Shadow held on tightly and yanked again. Shadow cringed when a coppery (and another tangy) taste filled his mouth, causing him to gag.

Ghirahim _sighed_ in annoyance. Swinging his arm but this time with more force. Shadow went flying toward the center of the room and landed on his paws. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the wound on his arm healed in a flash of diamonds and suddenly a sword formed out of thin air, then he grabbed the weapon with the arm that wasn't damaged.

Shadow saw Link running towards him in worry. Behind him, Ghirahim suddenly crouched and ran forward. Shadow quickly ran around to his back and used his twili magic to put his hylain shield on Shadowes back instead of storing it. Shadow jumped and twisted in the air just as the demon swung his saber, knocking the weapon out of his hand and dispersing the magic keeping its shape.

Now Ghirahim looked slightly annoyed (which Shadow reveled in) as he summoned a new one as he backed up. The demon brought up his hand and snapped his fingers again. Shadow growled as daggers surrounded Link. The hylain didn't look scared at all which surprised Shadow. Link countered the daggers with a spin attack which knocked some of them back to Ghirahim, giving him shallow but irritating cuts.

_Well, at least he knows that his life is on the line. But his stance is off after he did the spin attack. I'l have to take care of that whenever I am able to turn human. _Shadow started forward but something tugged on his left leg. Looking down, Shadow growled to see a diamond chain attached to one of the chain links that always dangled from his shackle.

_This guy plays dirty. _Shadow thought. the flamboyant demon irked to a much greater degree now. Tugging the chain in a fatal attempt to loosen it. Shadow tried to bite the chain but only succeeded in cutting his tongue on the edges of the diamond chain, a iron taste filled his mouth again. _Darn it, where is Midna's magic when you need it the most_.

Shadow was about to do a spin maneuver to try and knock the chain off when he heard his doppelganger cry out in pain. Shadows gaze snapped to Link clutching his left arm which was starting to bleed and his wooden shield on the ground, underneath Ghirahims foot. A crunch reverberated along the circular walls of the room. Link looked scared now, he lost his protection and he wasn't known very well for his evasion skills in the sword academy.

Shadow howled in frustration, surprising both Ghirahim and Link at the sudden noise. Ghirahim smirked and turned his attention back to Link and licked his saber, sending shivers up his spine. Link backed up as Ghirahim walked forward. Step by step, Link was almost to the wall when the demon crouched low and dashed forward. Link only had enough time to swing his sword.

Link was elated when his swing met flesh. Shadow's tail wagged when he saw Ghirahim hunch over like he lost his breath. Link quickly swung his sword five times and each time hitting Ghirahim on his chest. Ghirahim suddenly jumped back, his wounds healing in a flash of diamonds as he landed.

* * *

Break. (( Aka, I didn't feel like making more fight scenes cause it would be repeating))

* * *

Link swung his sword one more time, causing Ghirahim to stumble backwards. Link panted, staring at his enemy and not being able to go on any longer. His breath hitched when his arm throbbed along with the other wounds littered on his body. Link gasped in pain as he started to see dots dance around his eyes from blood lose, and fell to his knees, ragged breaths coming short and his sight blurring. He clenched his teeth as another wave of pain flew over his body, the taste of blood plagued his mouth.

Shadow growled as Ghirahim straightened up, wiping some blood coming from his mouth. Ghirahim looked where Link collapsed and a sadistic smile crawled on his face, he slowly walked forward until he rests the tip of his sword on Links chin, forcing him to look up into the demons eyes, the demons orbs seemed to dance with glee.

"Well… You put up more of a fight than I thought possible out of such a soft boy," Ghirahim mused, " But don't clap for yourself, quite, yet. That sword of yours, and your little _pet_, is the only reason you still live."

Ghirahim paused to look at his sword, red liquid painted along the black blade. " I fear I've spent to long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there is no reason to linger here." It wasn't noticeable but Shadow breathed out a sigh of relief. Link grit his teeth in his position as Ghirahim looked into his eyes again, smirking.

" Good-bye, _sky child. _Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at the last part. The florescent demon stepped forward and hit Links head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out completely, then moved backwards and moved his sword in a circle around him, an outline of the sword followed as he moved it. His sword moved until it was horizontal then he disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

The chain connecting his leg to the floor dissipated and Shadow quickly ran forward. The wolf stopped by his side and looked worriedly at Links face. Shadow had to do something quick. Hearing his breath slow down to a dangerous rate, Shadow quickly looked around, sat down, took in a deep breath and started to howl three notes and repeated, the small song seemed haunting but it strangely made you feel like all your worries and sorrows disappear.. Slowly, the curse crystal made its way out of Shadow forehead, causing him to wince in pain. When it fell out, Shadow grunted in discomfort and pain.

The clink of the curse crystal resounded along the walls, accompanied by the shallow breathing of both doppelgangers. Shadow put his hand to his forehead. His brain felt like it was throbbing as a headache appeared. Looking in his pouch for a bottle and quickly pulled out a fairy. Opening the bottle, the pink sprite flew around Link before healing his wounds. As it got near the end it started fading until it was gone in a shroud of pink sparkles.

Link started breathing normally but Shadow knew it was going to take a while for him to wake up. Shadow looked toward the door and suddenly had this feeling that he should take Links sword with him. Looking warily at the weapon, he took it from his near twins grip and stood up and walked toward the door.

* * *

Break

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes to see pearl white tiles above him. Blinking his eyes twice before feeling something rough and wet rubbing his face. Blinking again, he turns just in time to get a lick on his nose. Link quickly scooted away as a foul smell came from the wolfs mouth. The wolf walked up to him again and licked his cheek again.

Shadow, now in the body of a wolf again, was slightly grimacing by licking Links face, one reason is that Ghirahim licked it. Link finally pushed Shadow away with a smile on his face. Shadow backed up a few steps when Link got up. Suddenly remembering, Shadow snapped his jaws for the Ruby Stone map (I forgot what it was called) to appear. Shadow dropped the worn stone by Links foot and walked down the stairs to see a Kikwi, other than Erla, waiting.

The animal seemed startled and suddenly face planted the ground. The action was so random and came out of nowhere that Shadow started to laugh, if a wolf could laugh. Shadow stopped laughing after a moment and started sniffing the 'plant'.

"**I'm not going to kill you.**" Shadow said, sitting down. The Kikwi stopped shaking and peeked up at him.

"**You promise kwi?"** the Kikwi asked. Shadow rolled his eyes and agreed.

"**Besides, I'm with Link.**" The Kikwi popped up, making a squeaking sound as he did.

"**You are? Sorry for not trusting you! And I forgot to mention, my name is Machi. Kiew!"**

"**Well, nice to meet you Machi."** Shadow heard Links footsteps behind him and he momentarily looked back. The Kikwi held his arms out.

"**Did you find who you where looking for?"** Machi suddenly asked, changing his attention completely to Link. Link started to look uncomfortable.

"No, not yet." Turning his eyes to Shadow he asked a question of his own. "By the way, could you tell me what the wolfs name is?"

Shadow immediately answered by saying "**Tell him I will not tell him my real name right now, tell him to call me Shadow."** Shadow directed at Machi, who was confused why he didn't want to show his real name.

"**He calls himself Shadow, but he doesn't want you to know his real name yet Ki Kew!**" Machi said as he told the message to Link. Link was confused but he didn't ask anymore questions. Meanwhile, Shadow was slightly panicking inside his mind. When he had taken Fi into the sanctuary and when she appeared, she said that he shouldn't exist in this era and calculated that this information should be told to 'Master Link' by 78% .

Shadow almost begged Fi not to tell Link, he said that he had no intentions of coming here and explained what happened. Shadow also said that Link would find out some time so he asked Fi not to tell him right now because he had a feeling that if Fi told Link what he really was then Link would think of him as untrustworthy. When he was explaining that, he could've sworn that if she had eyes she was looking at the Master Sword attached on his back.

She agreed and floated over to the statue in the middle of the lake and told Shadow to come and strike the stone with the goddess strike. She then seemed to land on the water. She started moving in a way so graceful that Shadow had to try harder than normal listening to the message she was telling him. When she was done, she floated over to him and said that she would rely this message to Link herself.

But still Shadow was wary of the sword spirit. He stole a glance at the weapon on Links back as he talked to the Kikwi. Link noticed the wolf looking at his sword but the wolf quickly turn away.

* * *

Done! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kinda forgot it for about two days and I've been trying to write longer chapters.

I don't really like doing fight scenes so tell me if I did a good job. I'm still taking ideas for chapters and the next chapter is going to be a kind of filler so Aka, side quests. I've also been trying to do creative writing more but I don't think I'm succeeding. I'll update AWwA next

Shadow/Time/Sky/Red : **Review please!**


	14. (short) Skyloft

It is baaaack! Yeah, I'm sorry I abandoned this story. I really have no excuse…

* * *

The wolf looked up from his place on the bench outside the bazaar. Link had gone in by himself this time, not wanting to have Shadow scare anyone inside like last time, not like the wolf didn't mind. He actually preferred to stay outside, much less noisy and the view was just amazing.

During his first trip to Skyloft he never really appreciated the beauties of which it held. First off, the air was much… fresher though it was thinner than what air he was used to, it also had a sort of crisp feel to it. The cloudless sky quickly became boring compared to the other things around the floating island. The small butterflies flitting around the flowers had incised the wolf for sometime before his mind wandered to other sights.

The strings attached to the bazaar had flowers, or cut pieces of paper made to look like flowers, they spun in the wind, quite fast too. Shadow kept on noticing more and more new things in the time Link was inside the bazaar, even the intricate patterns on the carpets outside the large, red tent.

Suddenly there was a shadow over the wolf and he was brought out of his musings to see the green clad human standing over him. The wolf noticed that he was a considerable distance from his bench where Link had left him.

"Wandering off?" the human asked.

Shadow sighed, _"Unintentionally." _though of course, his answer came out as a bark.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

Apparently, potions weren't the only thing Link had bought. Along with him, he had brought a small black collar. The wolf had instantly vetoed the idea but the human was persistent, so a chase ensued, straight up to the goddess statue and even inside. Link cornered the wolf and the said animal let out and innocent whine, giving Link the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. Link hesitated before sighing and put the accessory into his adventure pouch. Shadow eyed the pouch, he would have to remember that Link still had it on him.

Link looked to the wall, or more specifically, the spot where the stone map should be placed. He walked up to the altar and lifted up the stone tablet with a subtle grunt and pushed it into place, soon the gemstone glowed in the dimly lit chamber. Shadow suddenly dashed outside with a startling bark, intent on seeing the pillar appear.

As Shadow padded outside he was able to catch sight of the red orb drifting down behind the wall, after the orb had disappeared, a gentle streak of red floated up in the sky, soon turning into a pillar of the color. Link caught up to him, breathing hard. The wolf looked back at the human before trotting out of the ruins, pausing to look up at the shattered roof, his eyes focusing on the small circle designs before he continued walking.

Link followed after Shadow.

A few moments later, the wolf reluctantly walked to the edge of a pier, looking down at the red bird hovering in the sky with Link on his back with his arms out. Shadow hesitated before jumping, he hated this part, the feeling of free falling, when there is nothing to support or stop your descent toward the ground, it was also part of the reason why the sky temple was the most terrifying for him.

Shadow fell into the arms of Link who quickly held him securely underneath him with one arm and using the other to hold onto his loftwing. Link signaled his bird to fly toward the new pillar of light and Shadow's ears perked up, a part of adventuring that he enjoyed was the curiosity of the new sights you could see that you hadn't seen or heard of before.

* * *

Yeah, it's a shortie but something to tell you all that this fanfic is not completely dead! ….Only mostly dead xP

Aaaaanyway, please review, I'm also open to new ideas or funny encounters that you might want to suggest, don't be afraid to tell me but if it is immature or adult material I WILL NOT put it in my story.


End file.
